Color de Rosas
by roanva
Summary: One-Shot. "Por que el amor no es siempre color de rosa..." Fic Membresia del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial. Temas fuertes
1. Color de rosas

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi autoría._**

* * *

 **Color de rosas…**

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- eso era lo que se preguntaba a cada momento.

Llevaba un año con esa pregunta es su cabeza, tal vez jamás encuentre la respuesta, o al menos una que a él le parezca buena, lógica, una respuesta que acabe con el dolor de su alma. Aunque él no quiera reconocerlo, no la había, no existía respuesta a los actos de malas personas, a malas decisiones, tal vez sólo la resignación a la frase "Todo pasa por una razón". Pero eso era lo que a él más le dolía, no entendía ¿por qué había sucedido todo? ¿Por qué las cosas fueron así? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? Había tantas preguntas sin respuestas dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Jamás olvidaría su risa, sus sonrojos, sus ojos azules celestes que te transmitían esa paz, esa tranquilidad que sólo un ángel te lo puede brindar, porque eso era ella, un ángel, un ángel que jamás debió haber pisado esta tierra.

-¿Cómo fui tan ciego, cómo no lo vi?- otras de las preguntas que daban vuelta por su cabeza. "No lo viste venir porque hacía dos años que no los veías, dos años en los que preferiste desaparecer para tratar de olvidarla, dos años en los que jugaste de Don Juan con tal de olvidarla, sabiendo que la respuesta sería jamás", le gritaba su conciencia. Y esa era parte de su culpa, se fue, no volvió a llamarla, no volvió a verlos. ¿Por qué? Para no sufrir con las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones, el resultado de sus acciones, el resultado de su acto de cobardía, por no haber luchado por lo que quería. Su cobardía lo llevó a ver al amor de su vida casarse con otro, lo que lo llevó a perderla para siempre, cuando las señales siempre estuvieron, siempre existieron, salvo que no las quisieron ver.

Verla vestida de blanco, con ese vestido de novia en el cual parecía una princesa, envuelta en su propio brillo, ese que siempre irradiaba, fue lo hermoso y a la vez más doloroso que pudo presenciar. Jamás olvidaría la mirada que le dirigió cuando lo visualizo, pero no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con la mirada que ella dirigía a su novio, a aquel que la esperaba en el altar, para unirse a ella en lo más sagrado que ella conocía, el sagrado matrimonio.

Mientras daba otro trago a la bebida que tenía adelante, la cual ya no tenía el mismo efecto que consiguió la primera vez que se adentró en un bar, ya que era la única manera de olvidar, la única manera de que el dolor sea soportable, de dejar de atormentarse por unas horas con todas aquellas dudas, preguntas que tenía, sin respuestas, sin consuelo…

Pero esa noche era distinta, hacía un año que una llamada a plena madrugada lo había despertado, hacía un año que su vida se había desmoronado, hacía un año había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de su familia, hacía un año que su infierno en esta tierra había comenzado…

 **10 años antes…**

 ** _Las dos caras de la moneda…_**

 _\- Vamos hermano, no seas un amargado, vamos a la fiesta.- Insistía un guapo moreno de ojos azules, tan oscuros como la misma noche._

 _\- Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, no sé por qué insistes tanto, además siempre vas, no necesitas mi compañía. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia esta vez?- decía algo cansado otro guapo joven, de cabellos platinados, y ojos color esmeralda. Eran tan distintos físicamente como en personalidades._

 _Los mellizos Kou, eran el delirio, el sueño de cualquier mujer que se los cruce, no había quien se les resista, jóvenes, mayores, no importaba la edad, todas caían rendidas. Pero como en todo par, estaba el introvertido, y el extrovertido, aunque, ¿por qué no llamarlos con la jerga popular? El bueno y el malo._

 _Seiya, era el extrovertido, el libertino, el que se la pasaba de conquista en conquista, si en una fiesta no estaba Seiya Kou, no se llamaba fiesta, y mujer en la cual se fijaba, caía en sus redes más temprano que tarde, no había una que se haya resistido a sus encantos, para él la palabra "NO", no existía en su diccionario._

 _Yaten era el introvertido, el estudioso, la "rata de biblioteca", como lo llamaba su hermano, era el que no salía, el que prefería quedarse en su casa porque la música le molestaba, el que pensaba que las mujeres eran una pérdida de tiempo y una interrupción en sus estudios. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues simplemente por el hecho de que ninguna era lo suficientemente buena. Era el reservado, siempre el callado._

 _Estaban en primer año de la Universidad, Yaten quería ser un gran astrónomo reconocido, como en algún momento lo fue su padre, inclusive, gracias a su esfuerzo y estudio, había obtenido una beca para estudiar en la mejor universidad de la zona. Seiya, también había conseguido una beca, pero gracias al desempeño en los deportes, quien por supuesto, quería la fama y la gloria de los profesionales._

 _\- La razón es simple, hermano, sabes que me gusta jugar como cuando éramos chicos, ambos somos potencia de belleza masculina, además de que será sumamente entretenido ver a las mujeres acercarse y ser rechazadas con tu "sutileza".- Era conocido por todos, que su mellizo tenía muy poco tacto para el sexo femenino, las rechazaba sin contemplaciones._

 _\- Por favor, Seiya. ¿Cuántos años tenemos? Eso ya no tiene chiste. Estamos en la universidad, ¿escuchaste? UNI-VER-SI-DAD ¿Para qué quieres ir a la fiesta de finalización del instituto?- estaba un poco exasperado, ya que no lo dejaba en paz con la dichosa fiesta llena de adolescentes._

 _\- Será divertido, a parte varios de los chicos irán.-_

 _\- Si claro, a ver cuántas mocosas se lanzan a sus brazos en el transcurso de la noche ¿no?- Ese era el juego preferido de varios chicos del grupo, incluido Seiya, jugar en quien "conquista" más mujeres, claro que quien lograba algo más con ellas contaban como puntos dobles._

 _\- Eso es exactamente lo que te falta hermanito para dejar de ser tan amargado, una buena nena con quien darte un revolcón… Ohhh ¡Perdón!-_

 _Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Yaten, al ver que su hermano, el "todopoderoso", había venido tan ensimismado molestándolo, que se había distraído del camino y había chocado a una chica._

 _\- Y después te la das de grande y acabas de chocar a una niña.- se burló Yaten, cansado de siempre escuchar las burlas de su hermano por su inexistente vida social._

 _\- ¿Estas bien?- preguntaba un preocupado Seiya._

 _\- Sí, estoy bien.- dice la niña, dándose vuelta. Por un momento se pudo ver el asombro cruzar por los ojos de los hermanos, esa niña era hermosa, un ángel caído, la tentación de cualquier hombre, no teniendo más de unos 14 o 15 años._

 _Su cabello era largo y del mismo color que los rayos de sol, estaba atado en dos coletas con un pequeño chonguito en el nacimiento de las mismas, tenía los ojos azules celestes que te reflejaban esperanza, la piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana, una boca para el pecado de cualquier hombre. Siendo una niña llamaba a los hombres a la locura, esa princesa convirtiéndose en reina sería la envidia de la misma Afrodita._

 _Seiya, que fue el primero en recuperarse de la primera impresión._

 _\- ¡Vaya!- decía asombrado- Sí que eres hermosa Bombón.-_

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa? Esa no es la manera de hablarme, grosero.- decía algo molesta la rubia._

 _\- Más vale que te fijes por donde camines.- hablaba con clara arrogancia Seiya._

 _\- Pero si tú fuiste quien no se fijó.- retrucó._

 _\- Eres muy extraña.- dice causando una confusión en la rubia.- Sí, una chica ordinaria que se estrella conmigo se alegraría.-_

 _\- ¿Y por qué?- sin poder ocultar su curiosidad pregunta._

 _\- Porque yo soy un hombre muy atractivo.- sin duda esa niña no se le escaparía._

 _\- ¿Seiya que estás haciendo? Ya es hora de irnos.- recrimina Yaten, tratando de recuperarse luego de ver semejante belleza._

 _\- Si ya vámonos. Nos vemos luego Bomboncito. Tendrás mucha suerte.- ambos se alejan conversando y sabiendo cuales serían sus próximos pasos._

 _\- Hermosa niña, ¿no crees?- preguntó Seiya._

 _\- ¡Por Dios, Seiya! ¿Estás loco? ¡Es una niña! No tendrá más de 16 años.- aunque esas palabras iban más dirigidas a él que a su hermano. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo._

 _\- Hermanito, no te has dado cuenta que va a nuestro ex colegio, y que eso significa que lo más seguro es que esté en la fiesta del sábado en la noche. Que con suerte alguien la conocerá y podremos saber su nombre, edad y, sobre todo, si tiene novio.- Seiya ya comenzaba a trazar planes de conquista en su cabeza, por si la última incógnita era positiva y viendo cómo sacar del camino al idiota con suerte._

 _\- Cada día me convenzo más de que estás completamente loco.- Yaten siguió caminando, no quería reconocer de que ahora él también estaba ansioso por esa fiesta._

 **Actualidad…**

Si ese día hubiese sido distinto, si tan solo esa noche no hubiésemos ido, nada de esto habría pasado, todo el dolor que siguió, y que fue creciendo con los años se hubiese evitado.

"Nunca, mi amor, maldeciré el día que te conocí, pero si el momento en el que la confianza se creó, cuando pasamos a hacernos inseparables, cuando te convertiste en nuestra princesa, en nuestra razón de existir, en donde juramos protegerte del mundo, pero jamás de nosotros mismos."

 ** _Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa…_**

 _\- Vamos Serena, no seas mala, sabes que me gustas mucho, vamos al baile juntos.-_

 _\- ¿No estás un poco viejo para los bailes de preparatoria? – Preguntaba con burla la rubia._

 _\- Yo opino lo mismo, pero en fin todos los del grupo irán, por lo que no será el único.- Yaten escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían a pesar de estar escondido tras un libro de anatomía._

 _\- ¿Y tú con quién irás, Yatencito?- preguntó con voz dulce Serena, poco a poco se iba ganando la confianza del más duro de los hermanos, le había costado, pero ya la aceptaba y aunque ella no lo sabía, él estaba al pendiente el cien por ciento del tiempo en lo que ella hacía o decía._

 _\- Serena, creo que ya conoces la respuesta. ¿Para qué haces esa pregunta?- contestó un malhumorado Seiya, ya que los celos le podían cuando su rubia, le hablaba dulcemente a su hermano._

 _\- Pues, si Yatencito no va yo tampoco, así que o vamos los tres juntos o tú irás solo Seiya.-_

 _\- Yaten, o vas por las buenas o te arrastraré hasta el instituto de ser necesario.- nunca había deseado tanto ser hijo único como en este momento._

 _\- ¿Si les digo que iré, me dejarán seguir estudiando, y se irán a otro lugar a molestar?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia, cuando en realidad su yo interior saltaba de la alegría._

 _\- ¡Gracias, Yatencito!- Serena saltó y lo abrazó, derritiendo aún más la coraza de ese duro corazón. Para luego salir de ahí hablando de lo bien que la iban a pasar._

 _\- Gracias, hermano.- se limitó a decir Seiya para salir atrás de la rubia, con un conflicto de sentimientos por dentro._

 _* / *_

 _\- ¿Han visto a Serena?- preguntaba un afligido Seiya, luego de que su rubia se fuera hace más de 15 minutos al sanitario._

 _\- No.- respondió la pareja que bailaba muy apretado en la pista._

 _Por su lado, Yaten, que se encontraba en un rincón hablando con otros amigos, controlaba de reojo si veía a Serena, pero se estaba preocupando cuando ya habían pasado muchos minutos de que cruzará hasta la puerta que conectaba el gimnasio con el instituto, seguramente con destino a los baños, pero ya se había demorado más de la cuenta, según él. Y al ver los ojos de su hermano, que reflejaban lo mismo que los suyos, supo que algo no andaba bien, y no era el único que lo creía._

 _No hizo falta palabras, para que los dos se apresuraran a encontrarla, y cuando divisaron unos de los oscuros pasillos, el sollozo de Serena los terminó de alertar._

 _La encontraron contra la pared con lágrimas en su rostro, con un idiota, al cual llamaban amigo intentando forzarla._

 _Seiya en ese momento vio rojo y se abalanzó sobre Rubeus. Jamás había golpeado a nadie de esa manera, pero verlo ahí, con su rubia, intentando abusar de ella, era más de lo que podía tolerar. Ella había nacido para ser tocada con los pétalos de las rosas, algo menos delicado que eso era sacrilegio._

 _Yaten trataba de consolarla, su ira también era inmensa, pero su preocupación por Serena era más grande y no pensaba separarse de ella._

 _Serena, a pesar de todo, no quería que algo malo le sucediera a los mellizos, eran muy importantes para ella, y al ver como Seiya estaba descontrolado, pidió a Yaten que lo parará._

 _Seiya había perdido el sentido del tiempo, no sabe si fueron minutos u horas, sólo supo que cuando se separó de su ex amigo, éste tenía la cara ensangrentada y él sus nudillos rotos._

 _\- Serena, nadie jamás volverá a tocarte en contra de tu voluntad, siempre te protegeré, eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, eso no lo dudes jamás.- habló Seiya tratando él mismo de controlarse._

 _\- Eres lo más importante en mi vida Sere, eres nuestra pequeña princesa, eres nuestro ángel en este infierno. Siempre cuidaremos de ti, jamás se volverán a acercarse a ti.-_

…

Esa fue la promesa que te hicimos princesa. ¡Perdóname! Perdóname por no haberla cumplido al pie de la letra, perdóname por no haberte protegido de él…

 ** _Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición…_**

 _\- ¿La amas?-_

 _\- Sí, con toda el alma. ¿Y tú?-_

 _\- También, y más de lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar.-_

 _\- ¿Y qué haremos? Alguno de los dos deberá hacerse a un lado, no podemos intentar enamorarla los dos.-_

 _\- La que tiene que decir es ella, y no me haré a un lado, lucharé por ella si es necesario, incluso con mi propia sangre.-_

…

Perdóname por haber creído que era lo mejor para ti, por hacer caso a tus palabras, por no haber luchado por ti…

 ** _Sé que me quieres mi vida…_**

 _\- Princesa, quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante.-_

 _-Dime, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanta seriedad?- Y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, de las que podía alegrar cualquiera de sus días, por más oscuro y triste que sea, y más en estos últimos tiempos después de la triste pérdida que tuvieron él y su hermano y que los llevó a distanciarse aún más de lo que ya estaban, después de confesar el amor que sentían por la misma mujer._

 _\- Quiero que me digas la verdad, no importa cuál sea, pero necesito saberla. ¿Lo prometes?-_

 _\- Sabes que les cuento todo. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia esta vez?- aunque esto no era del todo cierto, ya que había temas que no podía hablarlo con ellos._

 _-¡Promételo!- exigió, su voz fue un poco más dura de lo que hubiese querido, pero necesitaba saber, debía tomar decisiones muy importantes, y de esa respuesta dependía su destino._

 _\- De acuerdo Kou, te lo prometo, ahora pregunta lo que sea.-_

 _\- Serena, necesito que me digas si nos quieres.-no sabía cómo preguntárselo, era ella, su princesa, y a pesar de que había confianza, este era un tema delicado._

 _\- Claro que los quiero- contestó sin duda- son como los hermanos mayores que nunca tendré.-_

 _\- No, Sere, no me refiero a eso.- la cara de ella cambió a una de total sorpresa- sabes a qué me refiero, te conozco. Por favor, necesito que me digas la verdad. ¿Tú quieres a mi hermano, como algo más que un hermano?- Hizo la pregunta que tanto temía hacer, cuya respuesta podría condenarlo a la desdicha o a la felicidad extrema._

 _Ante el silencio de ella supo cuál era, ahora su decisión estaba tomada. Debía dejarles el camino libre a las dos personas que más quería en este mundo, a su amor y a su hermano. Pero no contaba que dentro de Serena los pensamientos iban y venían a mil, su cabeza intentaba formular la respuesta más adecuada, pero no podía, no sabía cómo contestar algo a lo que ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura, a lo que ella misma aún no le había encontrado solución._

 _\- Princesa, me dieron una beca, dentro de 15 días parto a Londres, es una gran posibilidad para cumplir mi sueño, por lo que iré.-_

 _Serena rápidamente quitó las dudas que tenía en la cabeza para procesar lo que él le estaba diciendo. Él se iba, la dejaba, sabía de sus sueños, de los sueños de los dos, pero jamás pensó que se podrían ir tan lejos._

 _-¿De veras te vas?- preguntó sin poder creerlo._

 _-Sí, ahora debo irme, debo terminar de preparar los papeles y dejar todo en orden. Cuídate mucho princesa, y se feliz.-_

 _\- Tú también, cumple tus sueños…-_

…

Pasaron dos años, princesa, dos años en los que me alejé de ti, de él, de todo lo que me hiciera recordarte, de todo lo que me hiciera sangrar el corazón que te amaba con locura.

Cometí el mayor error, te abandoné, y jamás me perdonaré…

Esas letras, **_"Enlace Kou & Tsukino",_** jamás saldrán de mi mente, porque tenía que ser yo el que figurase y no él.

 ** _Único día que les ataron esposas_**

 ** _Ya no eran niños,_**

 ** _Crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos…_**

 _El novio esperaba impaciente a su futura esposa, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, no se podía quedar quieto, los esfuerzos del padrino eran inútiles. Y en la primera banca, el hermano del novio no estaba mejor._

 _La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y un hermoso ángel vestido de princesa hizo su aparición._

 _Ambos mellizos se encontraban hipnotizados por su belleza, uno con una gran dicha, al saber que esa mujer pronto sería suya, su esposa. Y él otro, con un gran dolor._

 _Por un momento la mirada de la novia se cruzó con la de él, y su dolor desapareció. Pero no notó cierta tristeza en los ojos de la novia._

 _Fue sólo un momento de debilidad para Serena. Él se había ido, no había vuelto jamás a preguntar por ella, por lo que sabía que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor, ese hermano Kou no la quería, jamás fue importante para él. Su mirada se reunió de nuevo con la del novio, donde vio amor, devoción, y algo más que en ese momento sólo pasó desapercibido por la felicidad._

 _Luego de que el novio dijera sus votos, su mellizo apretó la mano de su joven acompañante para darse valor. No era la primera vez en el transcurso de la ceremonia, la primera prueba la pasó, cuando el padre dijo la dolorosa frase… A él le hubiese gustado gritar a los cuatro vientos que él conocía un motivo para que no se casen, pero no podía, no iba a defraudar a su acompañante que tantas noches lo había soportado ebrio, llorando por lo que pudo haber sido, por lo que perdió, por el corazón que dejó en su ciudad natal._

 _Prefirió perderse en los recuerdos para no escuchar las palabras de la mujer que amaba, jurando su amor a su hermano, a aquel ser con el que había compartido todo, hasta que se fijaron en la misma mujer._

…

Estabas preciosa, princesa, en ese vestido blanco que hacía resaltar tu belleza. Esa noche no podía estar en la fiesta, sabía que me iba a resultar difícil, no podía quedarme el tiempo suficiente, el boleto de avión había sido comprado con las horas exactas, calculadas para partir ni bien comenzase la noche.

Recuerdo tu hermoso rostro y el brillo de tus ojos cuando por un momento se opacó luego de que te dijera que partía…

 ** _Todo marchaba bien..._**

 _\- Les deseo muchas felicidades, que su matrimonio sea próspero, y que Dios los bendiga, al igual que los frutos que puedan llegar a venir de esta unión.- expresó la bella mujer que estaba de acompañante._

 _\- ¿Ya deben irse?- preguntó la novia, la cual estaba en un gran dilema, su corazón era un caos de emociones._

 _\- Es cierto hermano, la noche es joven.-Exclamó el novio aferrado a la cintura de su ahora esposa, afirmando su territorio._

 _\- Sí, nuestro avión parte en dos horas y debemos todavía pasar a recoger nuestras maletas.-_

 _\- Muchas gracias por acompañarnos.- dijo la rubia, sin mucha emoción a la extraña._

 _\- Espero que sean muy felices.- dijo simplemente aquel hombre con el corazón roto, a la mujer que se lo había robado, la cual recibió en su frente el último beso de despedida por parte de él…_

…

Pasaron dos años princesa, dos años en los que me perdí, dos años que dejé de llamar, o recibir llamadas, dos años que fueron una tortura, y lo peor es que no fue sólo mía, también tuya…

 ** _Cada día más normal pasar del amor al odio…_**

 _Eran apenas pasadas las 7 de la tarde, un joven caminaba apurado entre la multitud de gente de la gran ciudad. Se le hacía tarde, tenía una cena por un nuevo puesto de trabajo y un congestionamiento lo había tenido atascado por más de una hora._

 _Intentaba acelerar el paso, pero el bendito día de San Valentín se lo estaba complicando. Había parejas, vendedores y repartidores con grandes arreglos de flores, globos o peluches por doquier._

 _Hacía bastante tiempo que él no festejaba ese día, no desde que había perdido a la mujer que amaba y que jamás saldría de su corazón._

 _Y si no era suficiente con esquivar a la gente su teléfono sonó._

 _\- Kou.- Fue el escueto saludo que dio._

 _\- Señor Kou, le hablamos de la policía de Tokio. Debemos hablar con usted.-_

 _Se quedó inmóvil, por su mente pasaron mil posibilidades, pero ninguna estaba cerca de lo que realmente había pasado. No podía articular palabra, su mente se encontraba en shock._

 _\- ¿Señor Kou, se encuentra en la línea?- preguntó el hombre, no le agradaba dar este tipo de noticias y menos de esa manera, pero se encontraba sin saber cómo decirle la mala noticia que tenía._

 _-S... Sí…- dijo tratando de parar su imaginación y esperando sólo sea algo sin mayor cuidado._

 _\- Soy el comisario Kakeru Ohzora, lamentamos comunicarnos para informarle que hubo un accidente y su hermano y su cuñada…-_

 _No queriendo escuchar el final de la frase, simplemente se limitó a preguntar- ¿Cuándo?-_

 _\- Está noche- fue la escueta respuesta.- Necesitamos tenerlo aquí para comenzar con las averiguaciones del caso.- el comisario sabía que escuchar por teléfono y a miles de kilómetros de distancia lo que había pasado era duro para los familiares de las víctimas, por lo cual decidió decir sólo lo necesario._

 _\- Tomaré el primer vuelo que salga.-_

 _\- De acuerdo, pregunté por mí en la Comisaría Primera. Lo estaré esperando. Y mi más sentido pésame señor Kou.-_

 _\- Gracias- y cortó._

…

Lo siguiente lo hice en automático, no recuerdo siquiera en qué momento saqué el pasaje y tomé el avión, estaba destrozado, lo poco que quedaba de mi familia, de mi vida, se iba con ustedes.

Porque, a pesar de no tener contacto, saber que ustedes se tenían el uno al otro, eso me hacía seguir adelante, esperando en algún momento poder tenerlo yo también. De tener ese amor que se profesaban con mirarse a los ojos.

Que iluso. ¿No…?

 ** _No te quedes en silencio…_**

 _Un guapo hombre, con un rostro totalmente afligido entraba a la comisaría. Aún no sabía lo que había pasado. Hace 15 horas que se encontraba en piloto automático, respiraba, caminaba, todo lo hacía por inercia._

 _Necesitaba saber que había pasado con su hermano y su princesa, pero no creía sentirse preparado. Y menos lo estaba para lo que iba a escuchar._

 _\- Buenas tardes buscó al comisario Kakeru Ohzora.- dijo al oficial de la entrada._

 _\- ¿Quién lo busca?- contestó sin quitar su vista de la pantalla que tenía delante._

 _\- Él se comunicó conmigo soy el señor Kou,…- al escuchar el apellido sin dejarle decir su nombre el hombre lo miró, sabiendo a que había venido, todos estaban enterados del caso. Los sucesos de las últimas 24 horas lo habían marcado, si bien no era algo aislado en la actualidad, todavía esos sucesos lo dejaban devastado al imaginarse a su hermano, o hija en esa situación._

 _Él simplemente calló al ver la mirada que le dirigía el policía. Se mezclan tantas cosas, que era difícil de describirla, pero sobresalía la tristeza y la lástima._

 _\- Acompáñeme.- dijo simplemente y caminó entre varios escritorios algo desordenados hasta una oficina donde se podía ver la placa con el nombre de la persona que estaba buscando._

 _Luego de un golpe el oficial sin recibir respuesta entró y se pudo escuchar desde afuera las pocas palabras que cruzaron, las cuales no pudo procesar._

 _\- Puede pasar.- habló el oficial sacándolo del trance nuevamente, como todas las personas que lo habían hecho en las últimas horas._

 _\- Buenas tardes señor Kou, lamentamos todo lo que está sucediendo, pero necesitábamos contar con su presencia, siendo el único familiar directo de una de las víctimas.- la parte más difícil siempre era informar a la familia de la víctima mujer, pero decirle a una persona que tu único familiar había muerto y en esas condiciones era difícil, y el pasar de los años le habían enseñado más acerca de las emociones humanas._

 _Él no podía emitir sonido, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Se quería preparar para lo que venía, quería ser fuerte, pero jamás se imaginó los hechos, como habían acontecido._

 _El Comisario lo invitó a sentarse, haciendo lo mismo y prosiguió._

 ** _Cuando ella quiso hablar_**

 ** _Ya era demasiado tarde,_**

 ** _Se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal…_**

 _\- Verá señor Kou en la madrugada del 15 de febrero recibimos una llamada anónima al 911 informándonos de disturbios en la dirección donde residían su hermano y cuñada. Al llegar al lugar de los hechos y no obtener respuestas nuestros oficiales pidieron autorización y refuerzos para acceder al lugar encontrándose con la escena del crimen.- Hizo una pausa, para que asimilará la información que le acababa de dar._

 _\- ¿Fue… fue un robo?- se aventuró a decir._

 _\- No señor Kou, lamento informarle que los oficiales se encontraron con un claro caso de violencia de género, y posterior suicidio.-_

…

¡Oh Dios! Aún recuerdo no querer admitirlo, él no podía hacer eso, no podía comprender como se había atrevido a tocarte, no podía creerlo.

Recuerdo haber pedido que me muestren las pruebas. Las imágenes jamás saldrán de mi mente, y menos el hecho de no haber hecho nada para salvar tu vida y la de ese inocente que crecía en ti.

Pero, prefiero recordarte con esa hermosa sonrisa, con ese brillo en los ojos, con tus cabellos brillando como el sol.

No entiendo, ¿por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué no recurriste a mí para evitar eso? Pero serán preguntas sin respuestas.

El dolor se convirtió en bronca, la bronca en culpa, la culpa en tristeza, la tristeza en resignación jamás superada y está en mí convivir diario.

Hoy, a dos años de tu partida, me encuentro nuevamente en este bar, el cual es mi compañero todas las noches, y el alcohol la única vía para alejar los fantasmas de mi cabeza, la única manera en que la culpa me abandona, y los "hubieran" desaparecen.

 **Desde ese día, la tristeza ha invadido mi vida, las lágrimas no paran de salir, donde estaba mi corazón solo hay un hueco, un agujero negro.**

 **Dime princesa, ¿qué haré sin ti? ¿Cómo hago para seguir y no derrumbarme más de lo que estoy, para resignarme y seguir adelante cuando sé que tu vida fue cortada, por la persona que juró amarte y protegerte contra todo mal? Cuando sé que no fui capaz de cuidarte como una vez te lo prometí.**

 **Cómo dejarte descansar en paz cuando todo me hace recordarte y sobre todo la culpa me hace evocarte día tras día…**

Espero algún día puedas perdonar a este idiota que te amo y ama con locura, que no fue lo suficientemente hombre para pelear por ti, para quedarse a tu lado y luchar con uñas y dientes, y que me des la paz necesaria para tratar de seguir adelante y no acompañar a mi hermano, pero, por sobre todo, para poder perdonarlo por todo el dolor que nos ha hecho pasar.

Espero, princesa, que como mi ángel guardián, el ángel que siempre has sido, me guíes…

Te amo princesa, jamás lo olvides…

 **Historia dedicada a todas aquellas mujeres, donde su sueño de amor se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla, de la que no tuvieron las fuerzas, o el apoyo suficiente de salir adelante.**

" **Porque el amor no es siempre color de rosa"**

* * *

 ** _Hola chicas, admito que este One-Shot lo escribí hace bastante y ahora decidí adaptarlo para hacerlo mi fic membresía. Lo había escrito por el día de San Valentín, tal vez para algunas sea algo fuerte, pero es lo que me nació, y me pareció una buena fecha para compartirlo, y ahora hacerlo con ustedes para que lo conozcan._**

 ** _La idea nació hace rato y tenía pensado hacer un mini fic, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no lo terminé, así que tuve que resumir mis ideas._**

 ** _Ustedes dirán si les gusta, y si tienen dudas para que lo termine y vuelva a mi idea original._**

 ** _Algunas de las frases que encuentran a lo largo del fic son de la canción:_**

 ** _"La bella y la Bestia" de Porta._**

 ** _Y la frase que está en negrita a lo último está sacada de una pequeña poesía escrita por Diana Beatriz Chi._**

 ** _Bueno me cuentan que les pareció._**

 ** _Beshitos ;-)_**


	2. Anunciado Final

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi autoria.

Gracias a mi editora Selene Mc.

* * *

 ** _"Anunciado final..."_**

Dolor...

Desesperación...

Palabras que quería gritar, pero su voz no salía...

Gritos de misericordia y piedad que fueron callados por sus fuertes manos...

Manos que conocían su cuerpo a la perfección, que sabían cómo generar la más dulces de las caricias, como así también provocar dolor, agonía y desesperanza.

Esperanza que sabía perdida...

Comienzo...

* * *

 **Sueños…**

Desde niña siempre soñó con encontrar a su príncipe azul. Su infancia se vio rodeada de cuentos de hadas. Si bien su familia no era adinerada, en su hogar jamás faltó el cariño, el amor, la devoción.

Sus padres se amaban con tal locura y pasión, que encontrar a su príncipe azul y vivir el amor de sus padres era su gran ilusión.

Deseaba encontrar a ese hombre que la amase con locura, que se desviviera por ella, sea fuerte, valiente, cariñoso, que viva por ella, así como ella lo hiciese por él.

* * *

 **Destino...**

Lo conoció por casualidades de la vida, esa que une el camino de dos personas de la forma más tonta. Esas que sabes que suceden por una razón.

Aunque desde el principio, el destino quiso ponerle las cosas difíciles, ya no era uno si no dos príncipes azules.

Hermanos, gemelos idénticos en el físico, pero tan distintos en personalidades, como la noche y el día.

Con uno podía vivir grandes aventuras gracias a su espontaneidad y su carácter extrovertido. Y con el otro podía analizar la vida, apreciar las sencillas cosas que hay en ella y poder maravillarse con lo más sencillo.

* * *

 **Protección...**

Fueron sus caballeros de brillante armadura cuando conoció la maldad de la gente.

Cuando se sintió sucia y asqueada, porque el monstruo quiso forzarla, fueron su soplo de aire puro.

Aunque por un momento sintió miedo de lo que un hombre cegado por la ira podía hacer, jamás dejó de tener confianza en ellos, sabían que la protegerían de todo lo que pudiera dañarla.

Sus palabras y sus promesas borraron todo mal...

* * *

 **Amor...**

¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿O, solos amas lo mejor y lo que necesitas de cada uno?

Pregunta que se empezó a hacer constantemente...

Los amaba, a ambos por igual y estaba segura de que ellos también. Pero jamás haría nada para separarlos. Jamás rompería ese cariño puro de hermanos que tenían y que debido a sus adversidades se hizo tan grande, tan sólido.

Sabía que debía olvidarse de ellos, pero no podía...

* * *

 **Tristeza...**

¿Cómo sobrevivir cuando la mitad de tu corazón decidió irse lejos de ti?

No lo sabía, pero lo dejó partir sabiendo que corría tras sus sueños, trato de ser feliz por él, aunque su corazón se partía por dentro.

Le pedía a Dios que lo cuidara y que lo guiará en su camino, para que encontrara su felicidad y sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

Porque quien sabe amar está dispuesto a ello para que la otra persona sea feliz y alcance sus sueños.

Sólo esperaba que la otra mitad de su corazón no decidiera dejarla…

* * *

 **Felicidad...**

Poco a poco su vida fue cambiando ya no era una niña, que espera con ansias su primer beso.

Y cuando por fin su príncipe la vio como mujer su felicidad fue plena, se comprometieron ante los ojos del mundo y de Dios.

Una nueva vida destinada a ser compartida, a ser y darlo todo por el otro...

* * *

 **Pasión...**

Solo él sabía tocarla con ternura, como recorrer su cuerpo despertando sensaciones que jamás pensó tener, porque solo él sabía encender su pasión y llevarla a la locura.

Pasión que se hizo cargo de los primeros meses de matrimonio.

Pasión que fácilmente se confunde con amor.

Pasión que acaba cuando se encuentra un nuevo punto de atracción...

* * *

 **Disgusto...**

Su primera pelea ya anunciaba días oscuros. Las llegadas tardes se hicieron recurrentes, las llamadas a escondidas a la orden del día.

La primera vez que las palabras tomaron connotación ofensiva debió haber sido suficiente. Pero todos sabemos que cuando estamos enojados hablamos de más e insultamos, ¿verdad?

Era su consuelo en los constantes insultos hacia su persona…

* * *

 **Mentira...**

"Lo siento" era su frase preferida, y las rosas la compra de su silencio, y las excusas su justificativo.

Porque cada vez que el actuaba se disculpaba con esas armas.

Le pedía perdón una y mil veces diciendo y prometiendo que jamás volvería a hacerlo, obsequiándo rosas para comprar su perdón y callarla. Escudándose en que era su culpa, que era ella el detonante para que el explotará con sus constantes reclamos, gritos y dedicación en su hogar.

Eran armas tan poderosas que siempre lograban su cometido…

* * *

 **Escozor...**

Limpiaba con mucho cuidado su mejilla. Aún dolía y ardía su labio partido, y poco a poco su párpado comenzaba a hincharse.

Jamás pensó que su amor, su caballero, se convertiría en su centinela.

Las llegadas tarde, las llamadas telefónicas, las salidas con amigas comenzaron a ser controladas y eliminadas. Solo se hacía lo que él decidía, a la hora pactada y con quien él autorizaba. Siempre cuidando la fachada de pareja feliz y perfecta.

Por cada regla rota, su cuerpo, su mente y su espíritu sufrían...

* * *

 **Sufrimiento...**

Su mente sufrió

Insulto tras insulto, jamás las cosas quedaban como a él le gustaba. La casa jamás estaba lo suficientemente limpia, su ropa bien planchada, o la comida a gusto.

Su cuerpo, su templo de mujer que debe ser amado y adorado, fue violado y violentado de tantas maneras posibles que ya no quedaban lugares para cardenales nuevos...

Su espíritu fue doblegado con cada insulto y puño recibido.

* * *

 **Temor...**

¿Qué es el miedo cuando has perdido todo?

Cuando no encuentras salida al abismo en el que te has sumergido.

No sabes lo que es el miedo hasta que encuentras otra vida dependiendo de la tuya.

No sabes lo que es temer hasta que escuchas su corazón latiendo por primera vez en tu interior y te encuentras en pánico por no saber cómo luchar por salir a flote.

Por no saber cómo sobrevivir…

* * *

 **Cobardía...**

¿Quién es el verdadero cobarde? ¿Un hombre que busca perjudicar o hacer daño para su propio ego?

¿O una mujer que siente miedo y ha perdido el valor? Valor que no llega para salvar su vida y la del pequeño ser en su interior, considerándose una cobarde para buscar una salida, para gritar por ayuda.

Jamás pensó que su cobardía la convertiría en prisionera de su propia tortura…

* * *

 **Silencio...**

Quería gritar, pero no podía.

Sus manos eran fuertes tenazas apretando su cuello.

Lloró, suplicó, imploró, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

Se cegó en sus afirmaciones y jamás la escuchó.

Su cuerpo dolía, su cabeza palpitaba y su corazón moría.

Él le había quitado todo, su voz, su poder de elección, su fe, y ahora le había quitado hasta la esperanza de que las cosas podían cambiar.

Nada le importó, y ninguna palabra lo convenció. Él simplemente la destruyó.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir…

* * *

 **Paz…**

Triste final de una historia. Historia que comenzó con bonitas palabras, sueños compartidos y promesas de amor eterno.

Donde no todo lo que brilla es oro y donde el príncipe azul se quita la careta para mostrar su feo rostro.

Donde quien se supone debería protegerte de todo mal solo te hace daño y se regocija destruyéndote.

Donde las promesas son rotas, los sueños se borran y las palabras lastiman.

Donde el hada madrina jamás apareció para salvarla de su destino, sin darle voz para poder gritar y pedir ayuda.

Una última lágrima recorre su mejilla mezclándose con la sangre que corre en ella. Lágrima de dolor, tristeza en honor a lo que pudo ser y no se será, a ese pequeño retoño que jamás llegará a este mundo. Una última lágrima a esta agonía.

Lamenta su final, pero ahora ya no tiene miedo, sabe que las luces se apagan y que con ello por fin llegará la paz...

* * *

 _ **Jamás calles. Jamás creas que no lo volverá a hacer. Se que tienes miedo, pero no te rindas. Grita, golpea puertas, corre si es necesario. Nunca te convenzas de que es tu culpa. No dejes que ellos ganen. Es difícil, pero cree en ti, cree en que siempre hay algo mejor. Y por sobre todo ámate a ti antes que a nadie. Solo tu amor propio hará que abras los ojos, tu amor hará que salgas de la oscuridad…**_

* * *

 _Hace mucho, mucho que no escribía, y una noche nació esto._

 _Algo fuerte, pero lamentablemente algo cada vez mas presente en mi país._

 _Dedicado a todas aquellas voces que fueron calladas,_

 _y a todas aquellas que quieren gritar y por temor no lo hacen._

 _Y también a todas aquellas valientes que salieron de las sombras._

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _Las quiere._

 _Roanva_


End file.
